User blog:BeastMan14/Best TV Characters of the 2010s
The Emmys are this Monday night, so to honor this upcoming celebration of television's best work, I decided to write up a top 15 list of the best characters on television of this decade. So, without further ado, let's go through the list. 15. Eboard Thawne *From: The Flash *Played by: Tom Cavanaugh/Matt Letscher While the character has been somewhat undercut by his somewhat chronic overuse, there still hasn't been a villain on any CW show as intimidating, compelling, and oddly sympathetic as the Reverse-Flash. A man trapped in time forced to mentor his worst enemy, Eobard Thawne subverted the traditional expectations to become a terrifying force of nature, and Cavanaugh's performance was so beloved that he was brought back to play the character on Crisis on Earth-X. Best Moment: Thawne's "final" conversation with Barry at the end of Season 1, where his simple motivation of pure hatred comes off as both tragic and pathetic, is the climax of the character's emotional arc. 14. Abed Nadir *From: Community *Played by: Danny Pudi While Jeff Winger, charming, sleazy ex-lawyer, was Community's protagonist, Abed often served as the audience's connection to the world of Dan Harmon's madcap cult classic. A chance to both lean affectionately on the fourth wall and give a nuanced depiction of characters with Aspbergers syndrome, Abed worked as both a witty side character and a major source of the show's heart through his friendship with Troy Barnes, be it through pillow forts, D&D, or adventures through the Dreamatorium. While Abed may have been something of an outcast, to fans of the show, he was cool cool cool. Best Moment: Hard to pick just one, but Abed's decision to commit to playing "Han Solo" during "For A Few Paintballs More" gave Pudi the biggest chance to go full action-hero, crushing the homage to one of cinema's most iconic heroes. 13. Carol Peletier *From: The Walking Dead *Played by: Melissa McBride The Walking Dead was often criticized for cycling through the same arcs over and over, so perhaps that's why the evolution of Carol from battered wife to ruthless survivor and cunning manipulator was so effective. As the show's later seasons began to slog, Carol adapted to every context, from a cold sniper to a faux-affable housewife, enabling her to feel much more real than the cast. Best Moment: It's hard to top Carol's killing of Lizzie, from the slow realization that it has to be done to Carol's quiet, reassuring "Just look at the flowers.", so this is obviously an easy pick. 12. Lenny Busker *From: Legion *Played by: Aubrey Plaza Lenny was seemingly killed off in her debut to raise the stakes of David's powers, so imagine the audience's shock when she turned out to be one of the most entertaining and memorable aspects of Legion. Even when her form was being used by the Shadow King, Lenny served as the show's biggest source of laughs before easily seguing into terror as her true nature was revealed. Not content to rest her there, the show gave her a redemptive arc in it's second season, where she took a second chance and ran with it, saving the day in a way only she could and serving as David's true emotional rock. Best Moment: It might be debatable, as it technically wasn't her, but Lenny's/Farouk's victory dance in "Chapter 6" is an odd mixture of colorful, sexy, and terrifying all wrapped into one package. 11. Dylan Maxwell *From: American Vandal *Played by: Jimmy Tatro Dylan Maxwell is every guy you hated in high school: he's obnoxious, unambitious, and often loudmouthed, so the brilliance of the character comes from the realization that he's trying to be more than that. Framed for a crime that got him expelled from school, Dylan's tragedy comes from the fact that it ultimately hasn't ruined his life more than he already has. Even when he's seemingly vindicated, he's ultimately left unsatisfied and deeply bitter, leading the audience to question whether the entire documentary was even worth it. Best Moment: The watch party in "Clean Up", where Dylan realizes that he's ultimately still the butt of the joke, is a master class in acting from Tatro, who goes from triumphant to confused to depressed in a matter of moments and without saying a word. 10. Rust Cohle *From: True Detective *Played by: Matthew McConaughey While the character is sometimes mocked for his rambling, nihilistic monologues, Rust Cohle is the quintessential noir hero: a cynical, broken man pushed to his edge, and the strength of the character came from the moments where he tries to walk away from it, but fails. Partnered with Marty Hart, Rust initially seems like the odd man out, but his ultimate acceptance of his flaws (as opposed to Marty's denial) enables him to become something of a better man by the series's end. Best Moment: The one-take ghetto shootout in True Detective is a masterpiece for a variety of reasons, but watching the usually collected Rust slowly realize how much the situation has escalated beyond control is especially exciting. 9. Sara Lance *From: Arrow/Legends of Tomorrow *Played by: Caity Lotz In a genre struggling with LGBT representation, the character of Sara Lance is an immense breath of fresh air. Confident, witty, and immensely skilled, Sara goes from a lost lenore to Oliver Queen to someone as dangerous and competent as him over the course of Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow, a show where she frequently stands as both the lead and a figure of authority on a team of goofballs. Sara nails the important aspects of representation, as she's a character not defined by her sexuality, but a badass who just happens to be bisexual. Best Moment: Not so much a moment as a series of them, but Sara's on/off flirtation with Ava Sharpe is a quintessential romance that brings both characters out of their shell and establishes one of the DCTVU's go-to couples. 8. Rick Sanchez *From: Rick and Morty *Played by: Justin Roiland Rick has something of a misaimed fanbase who heralds his genius, but it ignores the sad truth of the character: the smartest man in the universe is also it's loneliest, and his life is defined by searching for something with meaning to it. Driven totally mad by it, Rick's few redeeming moments often come from the time spent with his family, where he begins to find something resembling acceptance, even if it's unclear as to whether it'll ever stick or if he even really cares. Best Moment: Rick's suicide attempt in "Auto Erotic Assimilation", bungled only by him passing out at the last second, is the first major moment that underscores just how defeated Rick is, and it's done without him saying anything. 7. Mellie Grant *From: Scandal *Played by: Bellamy Young Mellie Grant started as something of a one-note expy of Hillary Clinton, but the character became more sympathetic when it became clear that she'd fought tooth and nail and survived some heinous events just to earn a seat at the political table. Watching her go from First Lady to Senator to President was the show's most satisfying arc, even as it wallowed in nonsensical conspiracies, and her ultimately prevailing over any attempts to stop her agenda is the show's biggest "fist-pump" moment. Best Moment: Mellie's argument with Fitz after the audience discovered that she had been assaulted by his father, is where her character goes from a mere obstacle to the relationship of Fitz and Oliva Pope to a survivor to root for. 6. Kilgrave *From: Jessica Jones *Played by: David Tennant Kilgrave is maybe the MCU's most terrifying villain because of the simplicity of his goals: he doesn't want to conquer the world or destroy the universe, he just wants the one that got away to love him back, and he'll do anything to get her. Kilgrave is a childish, sociopathic rapist, but Jessica Jones truly shined when it stopped to make you realize that he was once a frightened child who could've been someone good, even if he is now beyond saving. A whirlwind of terrifying charisma, Kilgrave dominated every scene he was in until his final moments, where he falls victim to the woman he abused for years in a moment of bitter irony. Best Moment: Kilgrave's imprisonment in "AKA The Sin Bin" was him at his most pitiable, as he was confronted with the parents who made him the monster he is today, and ultimately got his bloody vengeance, destroying any chance of redemption. 5. Jaime Lannister *From: Game of Thrones *Played by: Nikolaj Coster-Waldau In a world as subversive of fantasy archetypes as Game Of Thrones, Jaime Lannister serves as the perfect example of the writing at it's strongest: he's an apparent knight in shining armor revealed as a smug, cruel backstabber, only for it to be turned back around and revealed that he, deep down, has the nobility and occasional heroism he's celebrated for. When the show took an especially grim turn, it was Jaime's turn towards something resembling good that prevented it from falling into bleakness, and his final scene in Season 7 suggests that he'll become the legend after all. Best Moment: Every antihero needs a Han Solo moment, and Jaime's is him returning to save Brienne at the end of "The Bear and The Maiden Fair", where he risks life and (remaining) limb to save a woman he supposedly hates. 4. Walter White *From: Breaking Bad *Played by: Bryan Cranston Never in television history has a protagonist corroded so vividly before the audiences eyes. Played by Bryan Cranston in the turn of a lifetime, Walter White was TV's most likable monster, a man who started noble and became worse than anything he'd confronted until that point. It took literal Nazis to make him the hero again, and his few moments of sympathy served to only make the audience pity what he had become. Best Moment: Countless, from his snarling warning to rivals in "Over" to his breakdown in the desert in "Ozymandias", but the cake topper is him finally snapping in "Crawl Space", his laughing fit revealing the exact moment where the final strings of Walter White die and Heisenberg takes over. 3. BoJack Horseman *From: BoJack Horseman *Played by: Will Arnett BoJack Horseman is the ultimate tragic character: a man who so desperately wants to be loved and adored, but drives away or destroys anyone who attempts to get close to him. He's scheming, rude, and largely pathetic, but it becomes impossible not to root for when one realizes that he simply doesn't know any better, and the struggle of the show becomes whether or not he'll learn. From his struggles with intimacy to his family issues to his problems with addiction, it's clear that the poor guy just needs someone, anyone, to care for him, but you can only watch through your hands as he scares off anyone who tries. Best Moment: BoJack returning to LA at the end of "Escape from LA", riding atop his boat, sunglasses drawn, after he realizes that the domestic life in the country he always wanted was never in the cards for him, is a perfect summation of the character: a man who tries to shrug off failure after failure with a smile on his face. 2. Gustavo Fring *From: Breaking Bad/Better Call Saul *Played by: Giancarlo Esposito Fring wasn't just the best villain of the decade because of his collected demeanor and quiet ruthlessness, he was fascinating because he represented all Walt could be: a man at the peak of his power, afraid of nothing, with no attachments or morality holding him back. Even his moment of victory and vengeance is fleeting, and he's left just as uncertain about his fate as any of the show's other characters, and his send-off is potentially the most memorable in the history of television. Best Moment: The climax of his war with the Juarez Cartel is as satisfying as it is brutal, as we see the peak of Gus's determination win out, no matter what the personal cost to him may be. Honorable Mentions *Teddy Perkins, Atlanta *Wilson Fisk, Daredevil *Steve Harrington, Stranger Things *Will Graham, Hannibal *Phillip Jennings, The Americans 1. Jesse Pinkman *From: Breaking Bad *Played by: Aaron Paul Jesse Pinkman was, in a way, Walt's mirror over the course of the series, and as Walt grew more despicable, Jesse became more and more likable, until by the endpoint of the series you were just rooting for him to make it out in one piece. Jesse was scrappy, emotional, and often in over his head, and his few moments of happiness were often ripped from him by the manipulation of others, making him the often unsung hero of the show in it's darkest moments. Best Moment: Jesse's final scene, where he rides off to an uncertain, but almost certainly better, future, cheering and crying, is the finale's most satisfying moment and one of the best escapes in TV history. Category:Blog posts